


Hope Must Win

by AutisticWriter



Series: Whumptober [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Cutting, During Canon, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Major Character Injury, Murder, One Shot, Pain, Poisoning, Prompt Fic, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Stabbing, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, Whump, Whumptober 2018, chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Nagito orchestrates his plan for the perfect murder.[Prompt 14: Torture]





	Hope Must Win

It is such a simple plan: to eliminate despair and cause hope to win. All he has to do is make sure the traitor (also known as the only good person here) escapes whilst the rest of them die. Unfortunately, such a simple plan requires a lot of preparation.

After scouring all of the islands for the stuff he needs, Nagito shuts himself in the warehouse at the plushie factory on the fifth island. He has already set up the most complicated, if easy, part of his plan, tricking everyone with his fake bomb scare and sending them running around like headless chickens. Even the most dangerous part, filling the fire grenade with poison has been completed, the canister of deadly gas nestled up with the rest of them. Right about now, they must have found the truck inside the factory with the fireworks piled up on it, freaking out about what will happen. He has already pre-recorded his video messages, and grins when he thinks about them all panicking. Other than the traitor, they all deserve it.

So now all of that is done, the final step of his plan can begin. Nagito blocks the door with a cardboard Monokuma, and stands the rest up like a stack of dominoes, ending with the lit oil lighter he places on the ground close to the curtain. He tried out a prototype of this in his cottage, and this will make the lighter fall. Nagito’s Ultimate Luck will make sure it works. As he sets up the room, organising his cardboard dominoes and switching on the MP3 player painfully loud, Nagito goes over everything in his head.

He thinks about his prize for clearing the Final Dead Room, the file on the students given to him in the Octagon. All of that data about the sixteen of them…

Nagito knows the truth now, the horrible truth. He and the others, bar the traitor, are evil, monsters filled with despair. And the only way for hope to win is for them all to die. So if he causes his own death and takes them down with him, letting only the traitor (who, despite the title, is actually good) escape this place. And what does he care? Nagito is dying from a combination of FTD and cancer, so he may as well go out in his own way.

With that all done, he moves onto the next stage. Nagito goes behind the curtain, mindful of the lit lighter, and picks up the survival knife. Nagito stabs a Monokuma plushie with the knife, gouging a deep hole in the stuffing. Then he ties his ankles to the vertical girders with rope, stretching his legs out at a painful angle. He fastens a rope around his right wrist but then singes the end of the rope, before fastening a real rope to his left hand.

Despite having three of his limbs immobilised, Nagito picks up the spear. He flings it up in the air and catches the cable end, letting it loop over a girder in the ceiling. Nagito puts the cable end in his left hand, wrapping it around hand for added support. As he lies on his back, Nagito stares at the spear that dangles right above his abdomen, and just thinks about the hope his death will cause.

Now all that is left involves pain. But Nagito is prepared for the excruciating amount of pain to come, fastening a pre-cut strip of duct tape over his mouth to silence the screams sure to cope. He picks up the survival knife, grips it tightly, and, sitting up as much as he can manage, leans so it hovers over his left thigh.

Gritting his jaw and willing himself to think of hope and not despair, Nagito jerks his hand down in a smooth motion, and stabs his thigh. He knife gouges into his thigh, a good inch of the blade buried inside his flesh. Pain explodes through his leg and he screams despite his gag, his attempts to move his mouth stretching the duct tape around his lips. He cuts deeper, hot blood oozing from the wound and staining his pants, slicing jaggedly through skin, fat and muscle.

Nagito has self harmed before (he used to cut his thighs with thin blades and watch the droplets of blood ooze out), but never like this. This is causing permanent injury and almost unbearable pain, but he doesn’t stop.

Once he has slashed that thigh as much as he can, blood starting to run across his blood-sodden pants and drip onto the floor, he swaps to his other thigh. Again, he stabs it into his leg with a muffled scream, the popping sensation as his skin ruptures almost enough to make him puke. Nagito cries out in agony, knowing an awful person like him deserves the pain.

With both of his legs injured, Nagito switches to his left arm. He doesn’t cut as deeply this time, not wanting to damage a nerve and cause himself to drop the spear, so he cuts carefully, tracing the jagged knife across his skin, slicing it and letting blood pour out of the wound. In the process he splatters some blood across his face, but he doesn’t care.

Pain pulsing through three of his limbs, Nagito switches to his final injury. The thought of doing this made him wince in the planning stage and now makes him want to vomit, but he has to go through with it. His movements getting clumsy from blood loss, Nagito reaches for the Monokuma plushie he stabbed earlier and places the blood-slicked knife inside the hole, blade-up.

His head pounding, his body trembling and his vision starting to blur from the pain, Nagito grits his jaw. And to be honest, the only thing that actually gets him to do it is his desperate need for hope. Nagito positions the knife, raises his hand up in the air—

And slams his hand down onto the blade with all his might.

A muffled scream echoes around the warehouse (getting drowned out by the music being played on the MP3 player) as his hand gets impaled on the blade, the knife tearing through the palm of his hand and sticking out the other side. His fingers tingle as blood pours all over his hand, the plushie and the floor, nerves severed by the knife. Nagito screams almost a minute, gasping for breath at the excruciating agony, before he finally manages to get control again.

It hurts so much.

But it is worth it.

Hope must overcome despair.

Everything is getting hazy, his vision going double every few seconds and the music oddly muffled. Blood spilling everywhere, Nagito wrenches the knife from the plushie and throws it across the room. He repositions his arm, blood pouring from the wound as the handle of the knife still embedded in his hand presses against the bloody floor.

Ugh, he has never felt pain like this, this raw agony that flows through his body like his rapidly depleting blood. Nagito stares up at the ceiling – at the spear dangling there ready to fall – satisfied by how the plan has gone. Now he has to wait for the others to appear to finish his perfect murder.

Sure enough, as he lies there trying not to faint from the pain and blood loss, Nagito hears sounds over the blaring music. Shouting, and someone shoving the door. It must be Akane, because you need her strength to break his barricade.

The door bursts open, and the Monokuma cutouts start to topple. They fall like dominoes and they must knock over the lighter – because the curtain sets on fire. Nagito watches the fire spread up the curtain at an impressive speed, smoke starting to cloud the air, and listens to his fellow students freak out at the sight of the fire. Someone mentions fire grenades, and Nagito manages a grin. His plan is going perfectly.

Footsteps thunder out of the warehouse and return a minute later, and he hears their panicked voices as they plan to throw the fire grenades at the same time.

The grenades burst on contact with the ground, and the one full of poison gets to work. It vaporises in the heat of the fire, the dense gas staying low to the ground. It drifts towards Nagito and the fumes invade his body through his nose, poison gas filling his lungs and making them burn. His vision flickers with black spots, and he finds himself impressed by just how quickly this stuff works.

As Nagito passes out, going limp from the rapid effects of the poison, his grip on the spear loosens. Already dead by the time it falls, the spear goes plummeting towards Nagito’s still warm corpse. It embeds into his lifeless body, impaling him and spraying blood everywhere.

The perfect murder, the plan for hope to triumph…

It worked. Hope is going to win.


End file.
